escape_from_tarkovfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch 0.11.0.2448
---- Developer Note Dear Escapers! We are pleased to present to you the patch 0.11.0.2448 ---- Added: *New location: Laboratory The underground laboratory complex Terragroup Labs, is a secret facility beneath the centre of Tarkov. Officially, this research center does not appear on any lists and, according to fragmentary data, it is engaged in the studying, testing and modeling in the fields of chemistry, physics, biology and high technology. As this location is considered to be closed, it has special types of extractions. New mechanics imply the need to meet certain conditions for the activation of the extraction. It is possible to activate extractions more covertly, discreetly, thereby reducing the chances of detection by raiders; or loud, what will lead to activation of laboratory announcement systems and will attract raiders to the source of noise. Raiders are a special kind of pve Scavs. It will be impossible to play as Raider. ---- *New offline mode interface with more flexible settings for: bot’s difficulty, number, the ability to activate bosses, or arrange a war between the Scavs, and with an additional mode "Tagged and cursed", when all Scavs want to kill you, etc. *New Scav boss Killa at Interchange *Expansion of Customs *New quests for all traders (21 in total) *New skill “Search”, which increases speed of searching bodies *A new type of consumable items “Stimulators", which temporarily improve the level of skills of the character, its characteristics and also can have negative effects. *Additionally, some medications now have a usage resource, e.g. blister of analgin tablets can be used 4 times. *Added the ability to pick up all insurance refunds in one mail, this also works for multiple mails from flea market. *New feature of melees, now it will be impossible to pick up a melee weapon from dead PMC’s *Now, the magazine check animation shows you the type of top cartridge *Now, when greeting, (if you get close to another character and press Y) the player whom you greet, sees your nickname in the notifications area *The letters from the flea market now show the name of the sold goods *Added new bar that shows total cost of all gear in Stash Weapons and attachments: *ADAR-2-15 *HK416 A5 *RPK-16 *Remington 700 *Different variants of Mosin rifle *Various weapon attachments, more than 80 in total (Including for P226 and TT) Melee weapons: *Entrenching tool MPL-50 *Bayonet 6h5 *Tactical sword M-2 *Hatchet Crash Axe *Machete SP-8 *Grylls Ultimate Fixed Blade knife *Ice axe Rebel Adze Axe *Axe X7 New equipment: Night vision goggles: *Night vision goggles NVG-10T *Night vision goggles Armasight N-15 *Night vision goggles GPNVG-18 Headwear and helmets: *Skull Lock Armasight NVG mask *Helmet Maska 1Sch + Armored face shield *Helmet PsH-97 "Jeta" *Helmet SsH-68m *Firefighter helmet ShPM *Helmet Crye Precision Airframe Tan *Additional armor Crye Airframe Ears *Additional armor Crye Airframe Chops *SLAAP module for FAST MT helmet. Glasses: *Safety glasses Pyra Pyramex *Safety glasses SI M Frame Headset: *Active headphones Peltor Tactical Sport *Modified Headset Peltor ComTac 2 Body armor: *Assault vest 6B13 (digital flora) *Assault vest 6B13 (flora) *Assault vest 6B23-1 (digital flora) *Assault vest 6Б23-2 (mountain flora) *Highcom Trooper TFO Body armor (multicam) *ZhUK-3 body armor (Press) *ZhUK-6a body armor Tactical vests: *Vest with armor plates 6B5-15 *Vest with armor plates 6B5-16 *Harness Belt-A + Belt-B *Plate carrier Wartech TV-110 *Plate carrier ANA Tactical M1 Backpacks *Paratus 3 Day Operator's Tactical Backpack *Blackjack 50 backpack Other items: *Magazine’s case *Kappa secure container *Items case T H I C C *Case for dog tags *Mr. Holodilnick bag New ammo boxes New ammo *12x70 RIP *5.45x39 mm 7N39 "Igolnik" *5.56x45 mm Warmage *9x19 mm RIP *9x39 mm 7Н12 BP *9x39 mm 7Н9 SPP New barter items New consumables *Bottle of "Aquamari" water with integrated filter *Mayonaise jar “DevilDog” *Can of Sprats *Stimulators Optimizations: *Rain script optimizations Freezes caused by rain script *Fixed freeze during magazine change in inventory Freeze in GUI during mag change *Fixed freeze during magazine change Freeze during magazine change *Various optimization fixes, calls in each frame Eliminate allocation in each frame *Different graphical optimizations (shadows, light) *Other bug and freeze fixes, which could cause stuttering AI improvements: *Added new behaviour type and new appearance for AI at Laboratory *Improved AI with long barrel weapons behaviour, to take appropriate cover. *Improved AI behaviour if the visual contact was broken, they will rely on hearing *Improved AI armed with shotguns behaviour, changed their accuracy *Corrected difficulty, AI hearing and some other parameters *Added new Scav taunts, now they can react to: Broken hand, Broken leg, Friendly fire from behind, Superior force of the enemy, Low health Fixed: *Fixed bug which allowed player to move while crouch with running speed *Fixed invulnerability glitch with the bio toilet doors *Fixed invulnerability glitch with the office door at Factory *Fixed bug of shell asynchronous with AI, armed with pump-action shotguns *Fixed bug with out-of-sync inventory when throwing the grenades *Fixed a bug in which the character could not use weapons in the raid, at the beginning of the raid or picking up weapons from another character *Fixed a bug that played the animation of any action several times when multiple buttons were pressed to activate the action *Fixed one of bugs, that blocked the extraction through ZB-012 at Customs *Fixed a bug with the position of AI corpses, who threw smoke grenade *A bug that allowed you to find out the number of rounds in the magazine (if it’s not full and not empty), by moving cartridges over the magazine in the inventory *Fixed bug with prices display on the trading screen, on resolutions 21: 9 *Added blocking of interaction with weapons in inventory while reloading *A bug that blocked items in the container when you double tapped search button *Bug, putting a backpack in a backpack, leading to the impossibility of interaction with backpacks *Minor localization fixes (spelling errors, missing items, menu and weapons names) *Fixed too short breathing sounds while wounded in USEC voice acting *Fixed Holosun HS401G5 laser designator display *Fixed stats bug that caused kill counter to count Scav kills as “Player 0-10 lvl kills” *Melee kills are now counted in quest progress *Various visual fixes in interfaces Fixed errors: *Error with repair menu, that appears when you try to close menu with the ESC button *Error, that appears when you push the “Place lot” button in the flea market *An error occurs when you add a user from friends to the ignore list and re-enter the game Changed: *Extended scrollbar on some screens *Deleted traders who cannot repair items from repairing menu *Balancing changes of body armor, plate carriers *Changed the base price on some products Site: *We have added a widget that allows to change avatars on our website. Launcher: *Fixed problem with displaying server list on some computers Category:Patch notes